


If You Want Something Done Right...Call A Professional...

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Off-Season, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are better left to those who know what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Something Done Right...Call A Professional...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little (and I do mean little) something I cooked up in a quick minute last season, while thinking about Stammer's hair. No biggie.   
> Oh, and the beginning? Yep. Totally did that on purpose.

"Stop squirming," Downie says, letting the agitation show in his voice. He grabs onto Steven's shoulder with his free hand in an attempt to hold him still, but Steven still manages to get a few movements in.

"I can't help it. You got that thing so close to my face, it's dangerous!" Steven finally starts to still some, and Downie continues his earlier actions of running his fingers through Steven's wet hair.

"Well, if you don't hold still, I'm going to end up poking you in the eye on accident. I still don't even know why you're making me do this."

"Because I don't trust anyone else."

Downie sets the shears on the kitchen counter with a laugh. "I can't believe you trust me to cut your hair more than you trust an actual hair stylist."

Earlier in the evening when Steven had asked him to help cut his hair, Downie thought for sure that it was just a passing idea, and that Steven would change his mind before he even had a chance to pull out the scissors. Really, what did either of them know about hair cuts anyways?

Before the start of last season, they had both acted on a whim and decided that they would grow their hair out. Well, being superstitious as hockey players usually are, after the less than impressive season the Lightning had, Steven decided that he needed to go back to the way things were when they were winning. And that meant short hair.

Deep down, Steven knew it was silly to equate a new hairstyle with the Lightning's misfortune. At the same time, it was one small element that he could control. Besides, if the Lightning happened to win the Cup next year, he could say it was all because he went back short.

But right now, as he was sitting in a chair in Downie's kitchen with razor sharp scissors inches away from his face, Steven was thinking that maybe going to a salon would have been a better idea. He heard the shears clink down on the counter again, followed by an exasperated sigh coming from Downie, who was standing behind him, trying to figure out exactly what it was he was supposed to do. Steven figured that he had probably just given up, and it really was all for the better, because he had other interests in mind, anyways.

He reached up behind him and grabbed onto Downie's wrist, pulling him towards him. Downie ended up in Steven's lap, straddling the chair and facing him. He covered Steven's mouth with a passionate kiss, then pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the stylist."


End file.
